


Throat abuse of a bitch boy

by dipdopsuspended



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopsuspended/pseuds/dipdopsuspended
Summary: I like to think this happened after Jaguar kills Concerto and flies away, leaving Rick to untie himself and force himself into Morty's sweet little mouth while he's wriggling, choking, and gagging. Yes, turns out Rick can untie himself from the ropes all along because he has body modifications. But he won't untie Morty. In fact, he'll bring him home like this.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Throat abuse of a bitch boy

I like to think this happened after Jaguar kills Concerto and flies away, leaving Rick to untie himself and force himself into Morty's sweet little mouth while he's wriggling, choking, and gagging. Yes, turns out Rick can untie himself from the ropes all along because he has body modifications. But he won't untie Morty. In fact, he'll bring him home like this.


End file.
